High Heeled Shoes
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: A single pair of stiletto heels will forever change the way Zack looks at Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This story was inspired by a review that __**EliH2**__ left for my story _January 12th_. In that story, everyone finds out that Booth and Brennan are a couple because Hodgins catches them kissing. When they talk about it later, Booth says to Brennan that he's glad Hodgins caught them instead of Zack. In the review, this reader said that they thought the possibility of Zack catching them sounded really funny. Inspiration hit and this was the result! I hope you all enjoy it! _

_This story is supposed to be talking place a year after Angela and Hodgins got together, so I guess that would make it a bit after the Halloween episode of season 3._

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and please leave a review._

* * *

Doctor Zack Addy slowly wound his way up the stairs to the lounge of the Jeffersonian Institute Medico-Legal Lab. It was nearing nine o'clock on a Friday night, and he knew he had the place to himself. Hodgins had taken off early to celebrate his one-year anniversary with Angela. He had offered Zack a ride home if he wanted, but Zack hadn't been ready to stop working yet. You can't win the title of King of the Lab for leaving work early, after all. He told Hodgins he'd take a cab home when he was finished. Angela had, of course, left shortly after Hodgins did.

Zack had stopped working on the bones themselves when Cam and then Dr. Brennan left, and he wouldn't dare do an experiment without Hodgins. Being King of the Lab wasn't as exciting without the competition. Zack had plenty of other work to do, however. He had spent the last two hours behind a microscope in the lab/office he shared with Hodgins, carefully examining a piece of evidence found at the crime scene. Now that his observation and analysis was complete, he had come to the lounge to finalize all of the required paperwork.

Zack laid his files and pens onto the table, along with a bowl of macaroni and cheese, and took a seat that enabled him to easily look out onto the lab if he wanted to. He loved the Jeffersonian at night. He didn't stay this late often and nearly always had Dr. Brennan for company when he did, but tonight, the lab was his.

He liked staying here late. There was no chaos, no explosions, no fighting with someone over who got to analyze the victim's bones first, no endless flirting between Hodgins and Angela, no bickering matches between a certain forensic anthropologist and her FBI partner, and no bosses pressing him for hurried results. He had space to take his time and think things through. Just as Zack thought about how peaceful and quiet it was, he heard a mischievous female laugh coming from downstairs.

Zack's head snapped up from his file. That almost sounded like Dr. Brennan's voice, but that couldn't be. Booth had picked her up to go to the diner hours ago. He had heard their plans quite clearly as they left. Dinner at the diner, followed by case paperwork over coffee at her apartment. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Bones…" he heard Booth say. The tone of his voice was almost as mischievous as the laugh Brennan had let out just a few moments ago.

Zack was confused. What was going on? How did he not notice their presence? He looked downstairs and into Brennan's office. She was sitting on her desk, one leg crossed over the other. Booth was on her couch, finishing the paperwork. Her door and blinds were open, making it easy for Zack to see right in.

He had retreated to his lab and his microscope when they had left for the diner, but he had gone right past her office when he walked upstairs not ten minutes ago. He didn't notice anyone. Zack frowned. He must have been really into that piece of evidence.

"You done yet?" he heard Brennan say.

No…strike that. She didn't say it. She purred it. Zack's confusion grew as he discovered that Dr. Brennan had changed her clothes. Earlier that day, dark denim jeans and brown suede boots had been visible under her lab coat. Now, she still wore her blue lab coat, but nothing but sheer black pantyhose and high, black stilettos could be seen. What was going on?

Zack watched as Booth looked her over from head to toe carefully from his place on her couch. Zack wondered if they knew he was here. He hadn't noticed them, but surely, one of them had heard him moving around in the main part of the lab. He also wondered if they realized that sound carrier rather easily throughout the Jeffersonian when nothing but paperwork was going on. He then wondered why Dr. Brennan seemed to be wearing such an unusual outfit.

"Bones, why are you wearing," Booth started.

"What?" she asked innocently, cutting off his sentence. A mischievous smile graced her face.

"Why are you wearing fuck-me heels?" he questioned.

"Because maybe I want you to put that pen down and come fuck me," she said seductively.

To Zack's ears, their voices were faint, but he had definitely heard _that_. He quickly ascertained that they probably didn't know he was still there. They probably would've closed her blinds if they thought they weren't alone.

But…wait…she wants him to have sexual intercourse with her? No. That couldn't be right. Booth and Brennan are just partners…friends, at most. He must have heard wrong.

Zack continued to watch as Brennan let out another laugh at the sight of Booth's puzzled and surprised expression. Booth stood and walked over to her as she remained sitting on her desk.

"_What_ did you just say?" he asked. He placed his hands on her desk, one on each side of her hips, leaning into her body.

"_I_ want _you_ to put away the paperwork and fuck me," she said slowly, repeating what she had just told him.

Zack heard it again! He must be dreaming. He had to be. There was no rational explanation for what he was witnessing. Zack slapped himself across the face. He needed to wake up before Dream Booth and Dream Brennan went any further. He pulled his hand away from his face, his cheek stinging from the self-inflicted assault. Zack couldn't believe it. He wasn't dreaming. This was really happening!

"Temperance Brennan wants me to stop working in favor of personal pleasure?" Booth asked, grinning. She nodded, keeping her eyes locked with his. Booth titled his head, never breaking their eye contact. His eyes traveled over her face a few times before asking, "Who are you, and what did you do with Bones?"

She gripped Booth's face in between her cheeks. "She's beginning to believe her partner's right when he tells her there's more to life than corpses and case files."

Booth whispered something to her that Zack couldn't make out before dropping his lips to hers. Brennan responded eagerly, gripping his shoulders. After a few minutes of frenzied kissing, Booth reached between their bodies and uncrossed her legs, stepping in between them and wrapping his arms around her.

Zack finally understood what was going on. If he wasn't dreaming, he must be hallucinating! He had to be under the influence of some kind of chemical. Or they were. He wasn't sure, but there was _no way_ that the two people who spend so much time insisting that they're not a couple and have no romantic feelings for the other were currently kissing like that downstairs. Zack knew he should look away, but he _had_ to keep watching. He, as a scientist, needed to observe and collect more data so he could understand what was going on.

As they continued to kiss, Booth's hands moved from her back to between their bodies once again to unbutton her lab coat. She slapped his hands away and broke their kiss, pushing him back and standing in front of him. She smiled seductively and slowly undid each button from top to bottom. She pulled the coat off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

Both Booth's and Zack's jaws hit the ground.

Brennan stood in her office wearing nothing but lacy black lingerie. The sheer black beneath her killer heels were thigh-highs attached to her barely-there panties with little black straps. She wore a matching black lace bra, and the tops of her pale breasts practically spilled out over the small cups. Her auburn hair fell loosely around her shoulders, and she looked at Booth with that same mischievous smile from before.

Zack had always known she was well-structured and physically fit, but he had no idea how beautiful she really was. Booth seemed to think she was beautiful, too. He hadn't moved since the coat hit the floor. Unfortunately, Zack couldn't see Booth's facial expression from their current positions.

"You like?" Brennan asked.

Booth chuckled. "Do you have any idea how fucking _hot_ you look right now?" Booth asked.

"Hmm…why don't you come show me?" she said.

Booth walked forward and grabbed her hips, sitting her back down on the top of her desk. He kissed her lips a few times before pulling away to hold her face and tilt her head back so he could kiss her neck and throat. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back further as his lips traveled down her throat. He kissed down the middle of her chest before using his nose and lips to momentarily nudge the black lace aside and take one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned and buried her fingers in his hair as his mouth sucked on her sensitive skin. His hands traveled over the exposed skin of her stomach and lower back, and she hitched her legs up around his hips as he carefully pleasured her breasts.

Okay, that did it. Zack knew that there was absolutely no way they knew he was still at the Jeffersonian. He was also pretty convinced that none of them were dreaming, hallucinating, or under the influence of an unknown chemical. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just keep _watching_ this. He looked away as he quickly crafted different ideas of how to get out of this incredibly uncomfortable and unexpected situation.

He knew that the answer was often the easiest and most simple solution. So what was the easiest thing to do in this case? The solution came to him quickly. He could go downstairs and let them know they weren't alone. No. No, he definitely couldn't do that. Booth would shoot him. Dr. Brennan would shoot him. Angela would buy a gun and learn how to use it just so she could shoot him for interrupting them. No, that option wouldn't do.

Wait a minute…Angela! That's it! He needed to call Angela! She always knew what to do with stuff like this. But…he couldn't do that to Hodgins. He couldn't interrupt their first anniversary, not after Hodgins had so carefully planned it. They were probably on his boat right about now, dancing under the stars or eating the candlelight dinner he had scheduled. He definitely couldn't interrupt that.

He should just leave, pack up his files and finish the paperwork at home. Cam wouldn't mind if he took the evidence with him. He had done it before, and Cam knew he was responsible. But…that plan wouldn't work, either. He couldn't get out of the Jeffersonian; he couldn't even get downstairs, without going right by Dr. Brennan's office. They hadn't noticed him when he went up, but they could notice him this time.

Zack began to panic. Why in the world had they left the door open and the blinds up? This must be one of those heat-of-the-moment types of situations that he had once overheard Dr. Saroyan talking about when discussing a rather explicit novel with Angela. Yes, that must be it. There was no other logical explanation. Although, Dr. Brennan's seduction seemed to have some thought behind it, or so it seemed to Zack. She was smart and rational. He would've expected her to make sure they were alone before leaving her office wide open like this.

A moan, of the male sort this time, snapped Zack's attention back to the show downstairs. Booth's t-shirt had been removed and Brennan appeared to be tugging the zipper of his jeans down. Once his jeans were undone, she pushed them slightly down his hips, but before she could finish, he picked her up and carried her to the couch.

When he picked her up, Zack noticed that Booth had removed her sheer stockings but had placed the high heels back on her feet. That didn't make any sense to Zack. Why would he put her shoes back on if they were getting ready to have sex?

Booth laid her down on the couch, and she leaned into the pillow that rested on the arm of the couch, stretching her body out across the cushions, the back of the couch shielding her skin from Zack's view. Booth removed his jeans, his shoes, and his socks, and threw all three articles of clothing over the back of the couch. He then lay down on top of Brennan and began kissing her again. Zack saw her black bra being tossed aside as Booth's mouth once again descended on her chest as his hand reached down even lower. Brennan closed her eyes and leaned her head over the arm of the couch, smiling and whimpering in pleasure.

Booth looked up at her, and their eyes met. He shot her a grin, she matched his smile, and Booth leaned his head up to share another deep kiss with Brennan. It wasn't long before Zack saw Brennan's panties being tossed over the back of the couch as well. Zack couldn't completely see what was going on anymore, but he noticed that Booth was kissing down her body, and Brennan was breathing heavily. The pair shared another smile as Booth gently rested one of her legs over the back of the couch. She smiled in anticipation and gasped slightly as Booth's lips descended on her lower body.

Zack knew he should look away, run away, do _anything_ but watch them have sex. He found, however, that he just couldn't take his eyes off of them. Even if he could, the heightened intensity of Brennan's satisfied moans would serve as a reminder of exactly what was occurring one floor below him. He was pretty sure this was the most uncomfortable situation he had ever been in, though on the bright side, Zack was pretty sure he finally understood why Hodgins had once told him that a particular adult movie was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. That was before he had gotten together with Angela, of course.

As Booth and Brennan's foreplay continued, and his boxers joined the pile of clothes behind the couch, another realization hit Zack like a ton of sticks. No, wait, that wasn't right. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan seemed to know exactly how to stimulate the other to make their partner achieve release and moan or scream with pleasure. He was experienced, and so was she, but Zack knew it was more than that. They seemed to have previous intimate knowledge of the other's body. They had done this before!

That shocking revelation, combined with the fact that Agent Booth's bare ass came into view above the couch as he began to thrust inside Dr. Brennan, was enough to get Zack to finally stop watching. He moved to the floor of the lounge and leaned against the couch as thoughts began to race through his head.

They had had sex before. He was sure of it. When did it start? Have they been lovers this whole time? Did they always do it late at night in the lab?

Zack heard a simultaneous moan from both of them and peered over the edge of the railing again. Brennan screamed out Booth's name, and Zack noticed that she was clawing at his back, her eyes closed. He also noticed that she was still wearing the black stilettos, the heels of which were currently being pressed into Booth's lower back as she wrapped her legs around him. He quickly turned away again.

Zack just didn't get it. Did she always wear those heels? What was the appeal of having heels dug into your back during sex? And why in the world were they called fuck-me heels? Was that their actual name? Who would name a shoe that?

Part of him still couldn't believe this was happening. Did Angela know? Did Hodgins? Did Cam? Is _this_ why Booth and Brennan had to attend therapy with that young FBI psychologist every week? It was couple's therapy, after all, though they didn't appear to have any relationship problems.

Zack tried to block out the noise and focus on his paperwork as the moaning and panting continued from both of them for a good ten more minutes. He wasn't a religious man, but in that moment, he prayed for the couple to cut it out quickly so he could get out of here and go home. Once they were through, Zack then sat through a few minutes of the sounds of deep kissing and quiet giggles before silence once again filled the Jeffersonian lab.

He didn't know what was going on down there now that the noise had stopped, and to be perfectly honest, part of him was afraid to look. Zack also made a vow to never tell anyone what he had witnessed this evening. That seemed like a decision that would best guarantee his safety. They obviously didn't want people to know they were or had been together tonight, and who was he to ruin their secret relationship? Zack finally heard Booth and Brennan leaving her office, so Zack moved closer to the railing to get a better view.

Brennan was dressed in her day clothes once again, carrying her suede boots in her hands. Booth held the files in one hand and rested the other on the small of her back. They looked normal, as if nothing but case paperwork had just happened between them. Zack shifted slightly and then quickly ducked behind an end table as he saw Brennan turn her head and look directly towards the lounge.

"What?" Booth asked after he noticed she had stopped.

"I thought I heard something," Brennan said.

"Something like _what_?" he asked, his voice rising. Zack could tell he was a little panicked at the thought of Brennan potentially hearing another person in the lab. "I thought you said we were alone!"

"We are! It was probably nothing," Brennan assured him. "Let's go."

"Yeah, okay, let's go give those heels of yours another workout," he said, slapping her ass gently.

She squeaked in surprise and smiled at him before wrapping her arm around his shoulder and pulling him in for a kiss.

"If you wish," she said playfully, looking directly into his eyes.

"I wish, but do you think we could stop for some pie first?" he asked.

The couple shared a laugh, and Booth wrapped his arm around her waist as she nodded. Zack remained safely hidden behind the table and thoroughly shocked at the events of the evening until he could no longer hear the click of Dr. Brennan's heels on the linoleum floor.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I really didn't intend to write a second chapter, but I had so much fun with the first one, I couldn't resist writing the first day of work after Zack accidentally found out they were together. I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Zack groaned as the alarm by his bed went off early the next Monday morning. He shut the alarm off and covered his head with a pillow. For the first time in his life, Zack Addy was _not_ looking forward to going to the Jeffersonian.

It wasn't because of his work. That definitely wasn't the problem. He loved his job, that's for sure. For the first time, he wanted to avoid seeing some of his coworkers, two, in particular. He was so worried about seeing them that he seriously contemplated telling Hodgins he wasn't feeling well and to just go to work without him. Zack paused for a moment. Faking sick to avoid a coworker? That seemed so very normal to him. As much as he wanted to, however, he knew he couldn't do that. He was an asset to the team. He had to go, no matter how uncomfortable it may be.

He knew he couldn't tell _anyone_ what he had witnessed on Friday night, but how was he supposed to act around them knowing what he now knew? Booth and Brennan were lovers and, Zack supposed they had been for at least a little while now. He may be a little dense sometimes when it comes to romantic matters, but even Zack knew that if that became public knowledge, it would change everything.

He was also fairly certain he wouldn't be able to look at them now, not in the eyes, not after seeing what he saw on Friday night. He had seen his former professor in tiny, sexy lingerie, and he had seen her partner in even less. Though his view had thankfully been obstructed by the couch in Brennan's office, he still got an eyeful, and he knew they'd both be mortified if they knew what he had seen.

Maybe he would be able to avoid them. After all, Brennan had been in the Jeffersonian less and less since she started working with Booth. If she spent today out in the field, and Zack spent the day in his own little lab, they might not even have to see each other. That possibility made him feel a little bit better, although he knew that couldn't possibly last forever.

As he continued to contemplate staying home from work, a loud knocking came from his front door. He got up reluctantly and slowly walked to the door. When he opened it, Hodgins walked inside, dressed and ready to go. He looked Zack over.

"Dude, I don't think that is acceptable work attire," Hodgins said, referencing Zack's Scooby Doo pajama pants and plain, gray t-shirt.

"I'm not ready to go yet," Zack said.

"Obviously," Hodgins laughed. "Did your alarm not go off?"

"No…it did," Zack said. "Right on time."

"Okay…so what's the hold up?"

"I don't want to go to work today," Zack revealed.

"Why? Are you sick?" Hodgins asked.

"No. I feel fine."

"So what's wrong?" Hodgins asked, thoroughly confused. "You, more than anyone, wants to wrap up this case. The housekeeper told me you didn't get home from the Jeffersonian until almost _ten-thirty_ Friday night."

"That's correct," Zack said. He knew he had to go into work, whether he liked it or not. "I won't take long to get ready."

"Ten minutes, man. Then I'm leaving, with or without you."

Zack nodded, and Hodgins went downstairs to the garage to pick out his vehicle for the day. Zack quickly showered, got dressed, and met Hodgins downstairs.

Zack had noticed Dr. Brennan's car in the parking garage, so, upon arriving at the Medico-Legal Lab, he headed straight for his own office without stopping to say hi to anyone or touch base with Cam to see what she needed him to do throughout the day. Hodgins joined Angela on the platform and shared a quick kiss with her.

"What's up with Zack?" Angela asked as she watched him hurriedly leave the main part of the lab.

"I have no idea. He's been weird all morning," Hodgins said.

"Was he okay during the weekend?" Angela asked.

"Well, I spent most of that with you," Hodgins reminded her. "We ate dinner together last night and talked about basketball. He was fine."

"Hmm…" Angela replied.

"So what's going on here?" Hodgins asked.

"Another body was discovered. Booth and Brennan are out looking at it now," Angela said.

"Same killer?" Hodgins asked.

"They think so, yeah," Angela said. "We're double checking some of the evidence found with the first body and waiting for Brennan to get back."

"Okay. I'll go tell Zack," Hodgins said, exiting the platform.

After being informed of the morning's instructions, Zack spent the next couple of hours carefully reexamining all of the work he had done when the first victim arrived at the Jeffersonian. He was beginning to relax a little bit, knowing that Brennan and especially Booth weren't in the lab at the moment. Right before lunch, however, his anxiety was crushed when Dr. Saroyan entered his office.

"Zackaroni, we're having a meeting in Dr. Brennan's office to discuss this new development in the case. I need you over there," Cam said.

Zack winced. "Right now?"

"Yeah, Zack, right now," she confirmed.

"In Dr. Brennan's office?" he asked, still wincing.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" Cam asked.

"No," Zack said quickly. "No, of course I don't have a problem with that. I'll be right there."

Cam left his office, and Zack stood reluctantly, taking a breath. It's just a meeting in Brennan's office. They usually met in Brennan's office when Cam wanted to talk to everyone all at once. He had been to a thousand of these little meetings. Nothing to be anxious over. Zack felt a bit of self-loathing wash over him. He was being so irrational. Booth and Brennan did nothing wrong, and it's not like he _meant_ to catch them.

He walked into his former mentor's office and stood in the doorway as he took in the scene before him. Angela and Hodgins were sitting on _the_ couch, and Agent Booth was sitting at Brennan's desk. Dr. Brennan, however, was standing in the corner, removing her blue jumpsuit and gumboots. They must have just gotten back from the crime scene.

Booth, Zack noticed, couldn't take his eyes off of Brennan as she stepped out of the jumpsuit, revealing her work outfit for the day, which consisted of a khaki-colored skirt that fell to her knees and a black, long-sleeved top, with a gold belt tightened around her waist. She had her back turned to her partner, so she was unaware that he was watching her.

"Zack's here," Hodgins noticed.

"Hello," Zack said.

"Come on, Zack," Angela said as she and Hodgins moved over on the couch. "Take a seat."

"On the couch?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Angela chuckled.

"Uhh…no thanks. I'll just…stand," he said, standing by the arm of the couch. Booth eyed him suspiciously, but Zack didn't notice.

"All here?" Cam asked as she entered the office.

"All here," Brennan confirmed.

Brennan, who was barefoot, sat down on the edge of her desk almost directly opposite of where Booth was sitting. Zack wouldn't have thought anything of it normally, but his observation skills were in overdrive as far as Booth and Brennan were concerned, and he couldn't help but notice that Agent Booth let his gaze linger on Brennan's ass for a little too long for 'just partners' as she sat down. She glanced back at him, caught him staring, and the couple shared what appeared to be a meaningful glance. No one noticed but Zack.

"Okay, people, I know that we pride ourselves on taking our time to be precise and make sure everything is absolutely accurate, but this killer is out there, and he's not really taking the time to kick back and watch the game between victims, if you know what I mean. I want him caught, and I want him caught soon," Cam said with an assertive tone of voice. "I also know we all have our own individual side projects, but since we've just discovered body number two and there's a very real possibility that there could be a third victim before the week is up, I want us to all forget about those and focus on the case, but don't forget to keep me in the loop. Got it?" Everyone nodded their approval. "I mean it, people. I want this guy behind bars."

"We all do, Cam," Angela said.

"We'll just remain focused on it until we solve the case. I have no problem with working late tonight," Brennan said.

"Me neither. Bones and I have pulled all-nighters on cases before. We can do it again," Booth said.

"Do you two often stay in the lab alone late into the evenings?" Zack asked.

"What are you getting at?" Booth asked, shooting a hard glance in Zack's direction. He stiffened under Booth's gaze.

"Nothing. I was just simply curious. You both seem very eager to stay here late tonight," Zack said.

"Yes, Zack. I'm a federal agent. I want to catch the bad guy," Booth said as if he were talking to a kindergartener.

"You could be a little nicer to him, you know," Brennan said, looking at Booth.

"Okay, this is exactly what we _don't_ have time for. Let's get to work!" Cam said.

Angela, Hodgins, and Cam all left to begin preliminary examinations of the new set of remains. Zack was about to walk out of Brennan's office as well when Brennan called his name.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked, ready to get out of there.

"Zack, I need to…" she started. She walked around her desk as she spoke and approached Booth. "Booth, get out of my chair."

"But I'm comfortable," Booth said with a fake pout.

"I don't care. I need my chair," Brennan said. "Up."

"You're mean," Booth said, standing up with crossed arms.

Zack's heightened sense of observation kicked in again, and he noticed that Booth and Brennan held the other's gaze as they switched positions, a small smile gracing both of their faces. Booth caught Zack looking at them like they were a fresh set of bones as Brennan sat down at her computer. Booth gave him a suspicious look again, and Zack quickly turned his attention solely on Brennan.

"You need to…what, Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked.

"I need to do some research for the case on my computer, so can you please do the preliminary bone analysis for the new victim?" Brennan asked.

"Of course, Dr. Brennan. Is that all?" Zack asked.

"Yes, that's all," Brennan said.

"Okay," Zack said as he turned and left.

"He left awfully fast," Brennan noticed.

"Yeah," Booth said with an apprehensive tone of voice.

As Zack was examining the remains, he noticed that Booth left the Jeffersonian without Dr. Brennan. He glanced over and she was in her office, typing on her computer, exactly as she said she would be. Zack then glanced at his watch. It was only twelve-thirty. This was officially the longest day of work ever.

Around three in the afternoon, Booth returned to the Jeffersonian to be caught up on the details surrounding the new victim. He swiped his card and walked up onto the platform.

"Okay, people, what'cha got for me?" he asked. He looked around for a moment. "Where's Bones?"

"She had a call in her office. She'll be right back," Cam said.

Zack's head shot up from the body when he heard a very familiar clicking sound getting louder and louder as Brennan approached the platform. Brennan joined her coworkers, and Zack realized she was wearing _the_ shoes.

"I'm here," Brennan said. "Hey, Booth."

Booth noticed the shoes, too. "Um, hi…Bones," he said, backing away from her slightly. Zack, based off of Booth's behavior, concluded that Brennan probably didn't wear those particular stilettos too often in an everyday work setting.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked Booth.

"Fine," Booth said.

"You seem uncomfortable," Zack said.

"Yeah, well, there's a rotting corpse in front of me," Booth said.

Zack walked closer to Booth and lowered his voice so no one else would hear. "Are you uncomfortable because Dr. Brennan is wearing stiletto heels?"

"Okay," Booth said. "That's it."

Booth hooked in his fingers in the back of Zack's lab coat and began dragging him down the platform stairs.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled, appalled at his actions.

"Bones, you might want to follow me," Booth called.

"Why? What are you _doing_?" Brennan asked.

"Bones! Office!" he called, pulling Zack towards Brennan's office.

"What is going on?" Angela asked.

"I have no idea," Brennan said. "I'll be right back."

"Bones!" Booth called again as he pushed Zack inside of her office.

"I'm coming! Calm down!" she said, sprinting over to her office.

Booth waited until Brennan had walked inside and entered the room, shutting the door to her office behind him. Brennan stood by her desk, a bewildered expression on her face, and Booth pushed Zack into a chair.

"Okay, kid, what's going on?" Booth asked, getting a little too close for comfort for Zack.

"Booth, what in the world has gotten into you?" Brennan asked, pulling him back.

"He knows something, Bones, and I want to find out what it is," Booth said.

"Well, can you fill me in first, because I have no idea what's going on here or what it has to do with me," she said.

"He didn't want to sit on the couch this morning, he was asking questions about us staying late in the lab, he's been watching us like a hawk, he couldn't get out of your office fast enough earlier, and he just made a rather interesting comment about your shoes," Booth said. He turned back to Zack. "Spill it."

"I…I don't know anything," Zack said.

"Booth, I still don't understand," Brennan said.

Booth turned to Brennan. "Okay, Bones…do you remember when we left the Jeffersonian Friday night? You were wearing those shoes, and as we were leaving you said you thought you had heard something…in the lounge area?"

"Yes," Brennan said.

"And now Zack here is having a problem with us, your couch, and your shoes. What do those three things have in common, Bones?" Booth explained.

Brennan took just a second to process what Booth had just told her before she gasped and looked at Zack. "It was _you _I heard on Friday night?"

Zack winced and took a long moment to answer. "Yes."

"You were _here_?" Brennan asked, looking slightly panicked.

"Yes," Zack answered.

"What did you see?" Booth asked.

"I didn't see anything!" Zack answered instantly.

"Okay, Zack, see here's the thing. I have a knack for knowing when people are lying, and right now, you're lying to me. So let's try that again. What…did you…see?"

"Booth, you're doing nothing but scaring him. He obviously saw us," Brennan said with a sigh, sitting down on her couch.

"I _know_ he saw us. I want to know how _much_ he saw," Booth said.

"I really didn't see anything. I couldn't. The back of the couch blocked my view," Zack said. "I saw you kissing. That's it."

"You know we kissed? That's all you saw?" Booth asked.

"That's all I _saw_," Zack said.

"Okay, what does _that_ mean?" Booth asked.

"Well, the structure of the lab makes it rather easy for sound to carry when it's empty, so while, yes, I know that you kissed Dr. Brennan, I also know that she wanted you to have sexual intercourse with her, and then…you did," Zack said.

Brennan sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe you saw me in lingerie," she said.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're quite beautiful," Zack said.

She smiled slightly. "Thanks, Zack, but I can't _believe_ you saw us."

"I didn't mean to, and I wanted to leave, but I was upstairs and…" Zack started.

"The stairs are right outside my office, and we could've seen you if you tried to come down," Brennan concluded. Zack nodded.

"Okay, listen to me," Booth said. "Friday night…didn't happen. You didn't see anyone here other than you. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_, finds out what really happened on Friday, I will shoot you. You keep this to yourself. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Zack said.

"Good," Booth said.

"But…" Zack started. Booth turned and shot him a death glare. "Since I already know…can I ask you a question?" Zack replied hesitantly.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Well…I just don't understand the appeal of those heels Dr. Brennan's wearing, and I was wondering why…" he started.

"If you go any further with that, you won't make it out of this office," Booth said.

"I understand," Zack said again. "May I go, please?"

"Yes, Zack," Brennan said. Zack left the office and shut the door behind him.

"How the hell am I supposed to work with that kid _now_?" Booth asked. "This is your fault, you know."

"_You're_ worried? I was his _teacher_! He practically saw me naked," Brennan replied. "And how is this _my_ fault?"

"If you hadn't have seduced me with those irresistible fuck-me heels of yours, we _never_ would've left the blinds open, and he _never_ would've seen us!" Booth said.

"It's unfortunate that it happened, but it's in no way my fault," Brennan said. "And even if we _had_ shut the blinds, he still would've heard us. Let's face it, we're not very quiet."

"We are _never_ having sex in this office again!" Booth exclaimed and turned to walk out. He got almost all the way to the door before he stopped and walked back over to the couch. "You know I was just kidding about that, right?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded. Booth leaned down, and the couple shared a quick but passionate kiss.

"So I'll meet you back here around eight?" Booth asked.

"Sounds good. We'll shut the door this time," Brennan said.

Booth smiled and once again headed for the door. "See you tonight."

* * *

_Hope you guys didn't mind that I ignored the case stuff for Booth/Brennan/Zack interaction :-p_

_Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again! Thanks for the reviews on the second chapter. _This _is the end of the story, and I'm pretty sure I actually mean it this time, lol. I really had fun writing this story, so I hope you all had fun reading it, too. _

* * *

By the time Booth left Brennan's office, Zack had already rejoined his colleagues on the platform. Angela had tried twice to ask what that impromptu meeting was about, but both times, Cam had thankfully told her to gossip later and focus on the case. A few minutes after he arrived back on the platform, Booth left Brennan's office and without a word to anyone, left the Medico-Legal Lab.

"Where is he going?" Cam asked Zack.

"I don't know," Zack said.

"He wanted an update," Cam reminded him.

"I guess he forgot," Zack shrugged.

"Okay, _seriously_, what happened?" Angela asked.

"Umm…nothing," Zack said as he noticed Brennan coming out of her office as well. "Am I needed at the moment?"

"I guess not," Cam said. "You can go back to analyzing the evidence you were looking at earlier if you'd like."

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan," Zack said.

He walked down the platform steps as Brennan walked up them. As they passed, they shared a glace briefly, and Brennan's cheeks began to flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," Brennan said. "What's going on?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Hodgins asked.

"That was nothing," Brennan said. "Can we please just focus on the case?"

Cam, Angela, and Hodgins all shared puzzled looks as they began to update Brennan on the case.

The day passed, and Booth, Brennan, and Zack skillfully avoided one another. Either Brennan or Zack were in their offices for almost the entire day, and Booth hadn't returned to the lab since that afternoon. He kept himself updated through phone calls to Brennan or Cam, and the one time he needed Brennan to go with him, he had waited patiently in the parking lot when he came to pick her up.

Around seven, Angela appeared in the doorway to Brennan's office. Brennan was on her computer but looked over when Angela knocked on her door.

"Hey, sweetie. Hodgins and I are heading out. Do you want to come to dinner with us?" Angela said.

"No, that's okay. Is everyone else leaving, too?" Brennan asked.

"No, Cam's busy with the body, and Zack's still in his lab," Angela said. "Cam said she'd probably be about another hour, and I don't know about Zack."

"Oh…Zack's staying late tonight?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Angela said. She paused for a minute. "Did you and Zack have a fight?"

"No. Why would I fight with Zack?"

"I don't know, but you guys have seemed a little…weird today. That's all," Angela said.

"Oh…no, we're fine," Brennan insisted.

"Okay, if you say so," Angela said. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Brennan said.

Angela turned and left the office. She met Hodgins in the main part of the lab.

"Zack's staying?" Angela asked.

"He seemed kind of reluctant to stay when he found out Brennan was still here, but yeah, he's staying," Hodgins said.

"Something's definitely going on with them," Angela said.

"Oh, absolutely," Hodgins agreed.

"Booth must be involved, too. He hasn't been back here since he dragged Zack off the platform earlier."

"Well, how are we going to find out what it is? They obviously don't want us to know," Hodgins pointed out.

"Don't worry," Angela said. "When Zack gets home tonight…we'll find out."

At exactly eight o' clock that night, Booth entered the Medico-Legal Lab. Luck wasn't on his side, however, because he bumped into Zack almost immediately after walking in.

"Agent Booth," Zack greeted.

"Hey, Zack," Booth said. "Excuse me." He quickly began to walk towards Brennan's office.

"Oh, I think Dr. Brennan left already," Zack said.

"Really?" Booth asked.

"Yes. Her blinds are shut, and it appears to be dark in there," Zack said. "That's normally how she leaves her office for the evening."

Booth smiled slightly. "You know…I think I'll go check anyway."

A look of realization crossed Zack's face, and Booth chuckled slightly. Zack took a deep breath. Thank God he was on his way out for the evening. Cam entered the main part of the lab just as Booth disappeared into Brennan's office. She was getting ready to leave for the night as well.

"Was that Booth?" Cam asked.

"I don't know," Zack said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cam asked.

"It might've been Agent Booth. I've only been out here for a few seconds."

"Oh. That's okay. I'll just go see for myself," Cam said.

"No! Don't go in there," Zack said.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are in there," Zack said.

"So?" Cam asked. "This will only take a second."

"No!" Zack said again.

"Zack…what's going on?" Cam asked.

"I don't know anything!" Zack insisted and quickly walked out of the Jeffersonian.

Zack left Cam with a very confused expression on her face. Cam stood in the lab for a few moments, trying to decide why her employees had been acting so weird today. Of course, Zack was always a little bit weird, but this was getting ridiculous. It was like the couldn't work together anymore! She walked over to Brennan's office. She really needed to talk to Booth about the case, though Zack seemed very insistent that she _not_ bother them this evening.

_Maybe they're in there having sex. No, that's not possible. Seeley would _never_ risk getting caught doing _that, Cam thought to herself. She laughed at the absurdity of the thought of Booth and Brennan sleeping together in the middle of the Jeffersonian, decided to wait and talk to Booth tomorrow, and headed towards the parking garage.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey," she said.

Brennan was sitting in the middle of the floor, case research spread out in a circle around her. The overhead light was off, and various lamps around the room bathed the office in a dim light. Booth brushed some of the paperwork out of the way and sat down on the floor opposite her.

"Are we alone?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. Cam said she was leaving around eight, but I don't know about Zack," she said honestly.

"Zack's on his way out. I passed him when I came in," Booth said.

"Then we're alone," Brennan smiled.

"Well, in that case…" Booth started.

He gently lowered Brennan to the floor and climbed on top of her, using his elbows to support his weight. He began kissing her lips firmly, and she instantly responded, curling her arms around his back. He lowered his body onto hers, and she moaned at the contact. Brennan slid her arm down his back as they kissed and slipped her hand inside the back pocket of his jeans. Booth undid the belt around her waist and tossed it aside. He then pushed her shirt up to rest just under her breasts and began kissing the soft skin on her stomach. Brennan reached down to the bottom of his shirt and tried to pull it over his head. As soon as she got his shirt off, Booth suddenly pulled his mouth away from her stomach and rolled off of her, looking towards the door.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"I'm just checking the door. You know, making sure it's shut," Booth told her.

"It is," she giggled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I'm good."

Booth lay back down and began kissing her again, slowly moving back on top of her body. He slid one of his hands up under her skirt, caressing the smooth skin on her thigh, and she gently pressed her hips into his, telling him to continue. He began to tease along her panty line and used one of his legs to nudge hers apart. Booth began kissing her neck as his fingers slipped beneath her panties to touch her. He felt Brennan tense up as his fingers traveled over her soft folds, and he stopped his movements and picked his head up to look at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She chuckled nervously. "Of course. Keep going."

"You feel kind of tense," Booth said.

"I'm okay. I promise," Brennan said. "Please, Booth. Just kiss me again."

He leaned his head down to meet her lips again and used his tongue to tease her mouth. She kissed him back and held onto his face to keep his lips in place over hers. Booth began caressing her hips and thighs again, but when he tried to tug her panties down her legs, he felt her tense up again.

"Bones," he said, rolling off her body.

"What?" she asked. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, baby," he whispered, kissing her softly. "That kid has completely ruined this place for us, hasn't he?" Booth asked.

Booth sat up against one of her chairs, and she slid into a sitting position as well, grasping one of his hands in hers. She stroked his skin softly as she looked around her office. She felt ridiculous.

"Maybe not forever, but for right now, I think he may have," she said.

Booth sighed as well. "Bones, it was horrible. I bumped into Zack on my way in, and he told me he thought you had gone home because your blinds were shut and the lights were off, and then when I told him I'd go check to make sure you were really gone, he gave me this smug look like he knew exactly what we were going to do in here."

"Well, he probably did," Brennan said. "So what do we do now?"

"Kill Zack?" Booth suggested. Brennan shot him a look.

"Why don't we just go over to my place?" she suggested.

"We could…" Booth said. He didn't sound too thrilled by that suggestion.

"What?" she asked.

"It's more fun here. The sex isn't always as good when we're at home."

"That's sometimes true, but we got caught, Booth. It was more fun here because there was a danger of someone catching us. Now that someone _has_, that thrill has been replaced by anxiety and fear," she said.

"There's always my office," he suggested.

"How is an FBI agent catching us better than Zack catching us?" Brennan asked.

"Almost _anyone_ would've been better than Zack seeing us having sex, Bones," Booth said.

"Do you really want a repeat of today with one of your coworkers?" Brennan protested. Booth shook his head no. "It doesn't matter where we go. I just want to be with you."

He kissed her softly. "I want to be with you, too."

The couple began kissing again. Brennan pushed Booth up into the chair, and she sat down on top of him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place. Brennan slid her hand down his chest and stomach and began working on his belt buckle, trying to undo it. Booth grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"What happened to anxiety and fear?" he asked her.

"Well, it's good to face your fears, right?" she shrugged. She smiled. "So that's what I'm doing. You're right. It's more fun here."

"Bones…" he said.

"You know, leaving the lab because we think someone's watching us even though the blinds are closed would be like letting Zack _win_. You don't want _that_, do you?" she taunted, knowing that Booth would never want to admit defeat.

"Are you going to be okay doing this here?" he asked.

"Are you?" she asked as she pulled his belt buckle open.

"Of course," he said, stepping up to her challenge. "Just…one thing."

He reached down, pulled her stilettos off her feet, and tossed them across the room. She shot him a confused look.

"I thought you liked those?" she said.

"I did…until I found out I wasn't the only one who had been admiring you in them," Booth said. "You're going to need to get a new pair."

Brennan frowned. "Okay, but please don't remind me of the fact that my student saw me in nothing but lace and high heels."

"Sorry, but you know, Bones…he was right about one thing," Booth said.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"You really are quite beautiful," he whispered before pulling her lips down to meet his once again.

When Zack arrived at home, he found a note taped to his front door requesting his presence in the main house. He frowned when he recognized the writing as Angela's. Zack reluctantly made his way up the driveway to Hodgins's mansion, knowing that Angela was about to interrogate him on just what the earlier spectacle with Booth and Brennan was about.

He walked into a side door on the main house and called out Angela's name. She responded instantly and told him that she was in the living room. Zack walked into the living room and found Angela sitting on the couch waiting for him. He knew that being left alone with a curious Angela was never a good thing. He had once heard Booth mention that Angela had a sixth sense for all things sexual, and he really was afraid that Booth would actually shoot him if anyone found out. Zack felt his nerves grow as he noticed Hodgins was also in the room. Great. They were going to double-team him.

"Zack," Angela started. "Sit down. How was the rest of your evening?"

"Fine, thanks," Zack said, sitting next to Hodgins. "Though I'm scared it's about to get a lot worse."

"Why would you think that?" Angela asked innocently.

"You have a mischievous look on your face," Zack said. "That usually means you're up to something."

"I'm not up to _anything_ Zack. I was just discussing our very interesting case with Hodgins," Angela said.

Hodgins was sitting next to Zack, forcing himself to hold back laughter. Angela was really laying on the innocent act tonight, and, even though Zack had a tendency to be extremely literal, it didn't seem like he was buying it.

"It is a pretty interesting case," Zack agreed. "What do you think Hodgins?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "Today was _pretty_ interesting."

"You know what the most intriguing part of all was?" Angela asked.

"What?" Hodgins asked, knowing what was coming. He couldn't believe he got talked into helping Angela interrogate Zack.

"When Booth grabbed Zack's collar, dragged him off to Brennan's office, and made Brennan stop working to go in there as well," Angela said. "_That_ was definitely an unexpected twist to the day's events. Wouldn't you agree Zack?"

"Y-yes," Zack said.

"So why don't you fill us in on what that was about?" Angela said.

"No, that's okay. I don't really feel like sharing," Zack said.

"But something's obviously bothering you, Zack. Once Brennan came out of her office, you barely left yours all day," Angela pointed out.

"Coincidence, I guess," Zack shrugged.

"You don't believe in coincidences," Angela reminded him.

"That's right," Zack remembered. "I don't."

"So why you just tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help," Angela said.

"There's no problem. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," Zack said.

"Did something happen with Brennan, Zack?"

"Something like what?" Zack asked, a confused look on his face.

"Everyone…except her of course, knows that you always had a bit of a crush on her, and I'm her best friend. I know how lonely she gets sometimes. Did something happen between you?" Angela asked.

Angela knew there was no way Zack and Brennan had hooked up, but she was hoping that bringing up that possibility would get Zack to admit what was really going on. Hodgins couldn't hold it in any longer and finally let out a little snicker. Angela really was putting on an Emmy-worthy performance tonight.

"No. Of course not," Zack said. "And I really don't think she's that lonely, Angela. She has Booth."

Angela's face lit up. Her plan was working exactly as she wanted it to. Hodgins, however, looked almost embarrassed to be a part of this.

"Booth?" Angela asked. "Is something going on with Booth and Brennan?"

"I don't know," Zack said immediately.

"Zack…" Angela warned.

"I really don't know anything!" Zack exclaimed. "Even if I did, I couldn't tell you." He immediately shut his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

"Oh my God!" Angela exclaimed. "_Is_ there something going on with Booth and Brennan? Are they together?"

"No," Zack said.

"Did Booth threaten to shoot you if you told?" Angela asked.

Zack couldn't believe it. Booth was right. She really _did_ have a sixth sense for this sort of thing. He was too dumbfounded to respond and just sat there staring at her.

"Angela, can we stop with the interrogation now and let the poor kid go to bed?" Hodgins asked.

"In a minute," Angela said. "Zack, I'm going to take your lack of response as a yes, just so you know."

"That's your prerogative, I guess," Zack responded.

"I won't ask anything else after this one last thing, I promise," Angela said. "How did you find out?"

"If Agent Booth asks, I didn't tell you anything. You figured it out!" Zack said.

"Of course. I won't get you in trouble," Angela said. "But really, Zack, you can't tell me anything? Not even _one_ little tidbit?"

"You can ask Dr. Brennan for details," Zack said. "But it all started with a pair of black stiletto heels."

* * *

_Well, we've reached the end of this little tale. Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought of the ending. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
